


The Spider and the Fly

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bruises, Bucky has issues, Bucky's a persuasive little bastard, Cock Rings, Drug Use, Fluff, Getting Into Trouble, Heterosexual Sex, Hickeys, Homosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Pet Play, Poor Steve falls for him every time, Possible violence, Rimjobs, Smut, Spanking, Student/Teacher AU, Thor likes to party, he might fall off a cliff, normal teenagers doing stupid teenage things, so many dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing subtle about his gaze. </p><p>The way his eyes followed Steve's every move. </p><p>It was like a predator stalking it's prey, waiting for the right time to pounce, but he never did. </p><p>Of course, that wouldn't usually be a problem- it was part of Steve's job to be watched- but it became so when the blond began to notice the way his sight lingered on his ass or his groin for a flickering second longer than should be considered appropriate. It rarely lasted any longer than that one unnoticed moment, and Steve really, really shouldn't have been able to tell the difference in the amount of time. But he did, and part of the reason why was that he, too, found himself staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider and the Fly

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has probably been done many times before, but I was inspired, so here we are XD I guess you could say I hopped on the bandwagon. Not sure how many chapters, but I've got some ideas, so we'll see. I hope you enjoy! There will be underage in this story, and though it is consented, if that's one of your squicks, be advised before proceeding.

There was nothing subtle about his gaze. 

The way his eyes followed Steve's every move. 

It was like a predator stalking it's prey, waiting for the right time to pounce, but he never did. 

Of course, that wouldn't usually be a problem- it was part of Steve's job to be watched- but it became so when the blond began to notice the way his sight lingered on his ass or his groin for a flickering second longer than should be considered appropriate. It rarely lasted any longer than that one unnoticed moment, and Steve really, really shouldn't have been able to tell the difference in the amount of time. But he did, and part of the reason why was that he, too, found himself staring. 

Not particularly at his ass, no, but when he was at his desk and supposed to be grading papers, his sights would drift over to the brunet's figure as he worked on a test or mindlessly doodled on a scrap sheet of paper. 

Steve wouldn't notice until more than a minute or so had passed that he had been staring. He would always scold himself in his head, cheeks burning a bright pink so that he had no choice but to hide his face behind a stack of tests unless he wanted to be asked about whether or not he had somehow received a small sunburn over the weekend. 

It wrecked Steve, because he knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. 

If it was towards one of his coworkers, it would be perfectly fine. (Natasha, the language teacher, had been trying to hook him up with his close friend Sharon Carter for a while now, but Steve always declined; he just couldn't get the brunet off of his damn mind.) 

But it wasn't. 

Oh no, he was feeling this attraction towards none other than one of his students. He had heard of teachers and students dating, and while he knew it was none of his business and he didn't exactly have anything against it, it was still frowned upon. 

But this was different. Those relationships usually only happened between a student and a teacher that had a small age gap. Three to four years, at the most. 

The problem that Steve was facing now was that he was in his late twenties. Twenty eight, to be exact. 

And his student, Bucky Barnes, (god, even his name sounded amazing. What the hell was wrong with Steve's head?) was seventeen. 

He would be going to college after the summer break was over, and they'd more than likely never see each other again. 

Steve knew, oh he knew, how bad it would be if he even considered voicing the idea of trying to take Bucky out on a date. He wasn't a pedophile. In fact he hated those who were as much as the next person. 

But there was something about this kid that could make Steve melt right down into his shoes. 

And it was oh so wrong. 

So he tried dismissing the idea all together, and it worked most of the time, until Steve would catch Bucky staring at him like he was right now. 

The tip of his pen bobbing in and out of his parted lips while he absentmindedly gnawed down on it. He couldn't have cared less for the history lesson Steve was teaching by this point. He was slumped back in his chair, left arm slung over the back, and he had his legs spread wide open like he was almost trying to get Steve to look in the direction of his dick. Steve wouldn't dare. (Maybe he would, but not when he was standing up in front of the entire class like this) 

So instead, he scribbled down a page number on the whiteboard and instructed everyone to take out their textbooks. And of course, Bucky didn't hear a single word he said, too mesmerised by the way Steve's lips moved, how plush and succulent they looked. Distracted by the lingering though of how badly he wanted to kiss them. 

Steve noticed and quickly cleared his throat. 

"Mr. Barnes." Bucky's head shot up and the pen dropped from his hand to his desk, greeting Steve with a self satisfied smirk. The one that made Steve weak in the knees, though he managed to find a way to keep his composure. "Take out your textbook, please. Page one ninety one." 

Bucky made himself sit up a bit straighter, ignoring the sound of his friends chuckling around him, no doubt at the fact he had been called out. 

"Yessir," he grinned. He gave Steve a mock salute and leaned over to pull his book from his school bag. Steve watched him for a second before he forced his eyes away and turned back to the whiteboard. 

"Alright, so, I want you to all read silently to yourselves through this chapter and answer the questions at the end in full sentences. I'm looking at you, Clint." 

Said kid merely grinned and replied with two very enthusiastic thumbs up, and Steve's ears were met with another soft wave of giggles. He couldn't help but give a small smile, shaking his head, and he moved himself back to his desk. "Remember, your test is on Friday. Last four chapters we've been working on." 

That earned him a collective sea of groans from his students. 

"I know, I know. But these are the schools rules, don't make me the bad guy," Steve chuckled. 

He could've sworn he heard Bucky mumble something about 'what if we're in bed?', and he thought caught the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips as he sat down in his chair. But when he looked up in Bucky's direction, the kid's nose was buried deep in his textbook, and he looked more bored and uncaring more than anything. 

Steve brushed it off as himself hearing things and turned his attention to a stack of test papers that were waiting to be graded. He tried to busy himself with the tests, lose himself in the grading process so his mind wouldn't keep crawling back to Bucky, but his efforts were futile. 

And damn if he didn't catch himself glancing up to steal the quickest peak at the boy while he read over his book. A few more seconds of staring passed then Steve would have liked (thank god everyone else was too invested in their work to notice) before Bucky's eyes drifted up from his book and locked onto Steve's. 

They maintained eye contact for a good ten seconds, and all the while Bucky couldn't help but think to himself how beautiful the color of Steve's eyes were; swirling pools of magnificent blue reminiscent of a pristinely colored lake. 

Steve almost didn't have the heart to tear his eyes away, but if one of his students caught sight of the way he was looking at Bucky, rumors would undoubtedly start. 

And that was the last thing Steve wanted. 

Bucky's brow slowly raised while Steve looked him over, and the latter just sat at his desk with his mouth halfway open and a faint blush rising in his cheeks. 

He was in way too deep. 

A faint smirk danced over Bucky's lips and he almost looked like he was about to say something when the bell dismissing class rang. 

Steve may have never been so happy for that bell to ring in his life. Not even the time Clint and his friend Matt Murdock decided to have in impromptu pencil joust five minutes before class ended. He was honestly just thankful no one had lost an eye. 

"If you didn't finish the assignment in class it's homework for tonight, and we'll grade it tomorrow." Steve picked up the papers from his desk, tapped them down on its surface twice to straighten them out, and bid everyone a good rest of the day. 

The students started to pack their things into their bags, chatting amongst themselves while they filed out of the room, except for Bucky. He continued to sit in his seat watching Steve like he hadn't heard the bell, and he was completely unmoving until his group of friends called after him. 

"M' comin', alright? Don't get your damn panties in a twist," he grinned. 

Steve glanced over at him and tsked. "Bucky, language. You're still in school." 

Bucky rolled his eyes, still smirking, and mumbled something under his breath, slowly sliding his textbook into his backpack and throwing his pen in after it. It took him a minute of just sitting at his desk, (and his friends yelling at him to hurry up until he had to refrain himself from throwing his book at them) before he finally stood and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"See ya tomorrow, teach," he saluted Steve once more on his way out, and Steve just barely caught sight of a quick wink from the brunet. 

He must be going crazy. He has absolutely lost his damn mind. 

He forced himself to nod in response and murmur a quick salutations before Bucky walked out with his friends and slammed the door shut behind him. Steve sunk back into his chair, hands running over his face, and he groaned. 

What was that thing about being in too deep? 

Oh yeah, he really was.

\--------------------------------------

 

The week went by at a decently fast pace. It was much more docile than usual; his students paid him much more attention and got most of their work done during class so they ended up with no homework to take away, and to Steve's surprise, once Friday had fallen upon them, everyone had done extraordinarily well on their tests. 

Well, almost everyone. 

Steve looked over the tests he held in his hand, graded and ready to give out, and heaved a sigh. The one test not in the pile sat turned over on his desk and partially hidden behind another stack of papers. He could still see the numerous red x's and markings littering the page even with it being upside down. 

He moved his sights away from the paper, giving his head a small shake, and sat up a bit straighter in his chair. 

His initial plan was to hand out the tests once class was almost finished, but his students wouldn't have that. The entire first five minutes were filled with nothing but question upon question of if they were going to receive their tests that day, and when Steve said they would, they instantly bombarded him with pleading to be shown their scores right then and there. Even Bucky had joined in with his peers begging, much to Steve's dismay. So, the blond gave in, and here he was, looking over the tests to make sure he hadn't miscounted or made a mistake before giving them back to their respective owners. 

He could feel the entire classes eyes boring holes into him while he checked them over, and he even contemplated on taking an extra five minutes of just sitting there staring blankly with a scowl and a few head shakes every now and then to fuck with them. But he would never stoop that low. 

After a few extra revisions he finally deemed the tests worthy of being handed back, so he began to call on his students, and one by one, they made their way up to his desk to collect them. 

With each test given back, his ears would be greeted with a hissed 'yes' or a fist punching the air in victory. It made him smile seeing how enthusiastically his students reacted to getting good grades. He only wished that one of them wasn't being left out of their little celebratory club. When Clint received his test, he all but broke out into song. He did himself a little dance, high-fived Peter Quill (the second self proclaimed class clown and most sought after flag football team player), before slapping Tony Stark (aka rich boy genius that everyone simultaneously hates and loves) on the back of the head with his paper. 

The three weren't called the triple threat by teachers and students alike for nothing. They were all practically glued to the hip- Matt flickered in and out of their little gang- and one was never seen without the other. Peter had initially bonded with Tony first. They both shared a love for space and astrology, although Peter was much more enthusiastic about it. He always said he was going to be the first man to make a colony on Mars rather than go to college, (he had never been that interested in college in the first place, and no one could really blame him. He didn't exactly have the longest attention span.) and no one ever doubted him; his determination was greater than anyone Tony and Clint had ever met. And when asked about futures careers, he would respond, without skipping a beat, with the chant 'kick ass, go to space, represent the human race!' Tony and Clint eventually picked that up as well later on. 

Steve sighed, chuckling at the boys under his breath, but he had to break them up before they got out of hand. 

"Alright, guys, you can celebrate after class. We've still got work to get done." 

Clint pouted and trudged back to his seat. 

After handing the rest of the tests back to their owners except for the one, Steve made his way to his feet and walked over to the whiteboard, and almost instantaneously he could feel Bucky's eyes, once again, following his every move. It made a lump form in his throat, and when he turned around to face the class, his eyes flicked over to the boy. But instead of his usual smirk or suggestive gesture with his pen, Bucky was sitting straight up at his desk with a disgruntled expression plastered over his features. 

Steve felt like a rock was sitting in his stomach. 

Now obviously, it wasn't his fault Bucky had failed. He had taught all of the necessary information for the test and it was Bucky himself who orchestrated his own demise. But despite it all, Steve couldn't help but feel guilty, and the way Bucky was staring him down didn't help. 

At all. 

So he quickly averted his gaze away and instructed his students to grab their textbooks. The entire rest of the class went the same way. Steve would move around the room, call on students to answer questions as usual, write something down on the whiteboard and get someone to read a section from the textbook, and during it all Bucky's gaze never faltered. It was a bit unnerving, to say the least. 

So when the bell rang and class was over, Steve breathed a sharp sigh of relief, once more bidding his students farewell and a good weekend. 

"Bucky," he spoke up as the brunet finished packing up his things. The boy looked up from his bag and Steve beckoned him over. 

Bucky seemed hesitant at first, but he stood, backpack secured around his shoulder like usual, and he walked towards the door. He closed it quietly and turned the bolt to lock it before looking back at Steve. 

And there he went again, that sly little smirk creeping over his lips. Steve swallowed thickly. 

He was losing it already, and he had to admit to himself, he honestly missed that smirk of Bucky's. 

"Is there any reason you locked the door?" He forced the words out of himself. 

Bucky simply shrugged and crossed the room over to Steve's desk. "Wouldn't want anyone overhearing our private little talk, would we?" 

Steve's whole face flushed red in that moment, and he didn't know if Bucky knew what he sounded like or if it was all in his head. He quickly looked away and picked Bucky's test up from his desk. 

"Well, I wouldn't really consider this private, per say, but if that's what you want." He held the sheet of paper out for Bucky to take, and the kid did so with a raised brow. He looked it over once, then again for good measure while Steve fixated his eyes on Bucky's face. 

"Bucky, this is the fifth test you've failed in a row. And I don't mean by a few points, I mean this is the fifth time you've gotten something below a thirty," Steve sighed. "One more and you're going to flunk this grade. You know summer's coming up in three months, and that's the only time you have to try and regain those lost points." 

Bucky kept quiet for a little bit longer, scanning over the test a few more times, and it left Steve wondering what was going on in his head. 

"M' sorry, sir," Bucky finally spoke up. There was something about Bucky calling Steve sir that left shivers crawling up his spine. "I just wasn't payin' attention. I'll try harder next time." 

"James, come on, you know you've used that excuse more times than you really should've. What's really going on?" 

"Nothin' at all, sir. I guess I just got distracted." And there he went again, the corners of his lips twitching upwards ever so slightly in his signature smirk. 

Steve needed a glass of water. His throat was too dry. 

"Distracted? Was it someone sitting near you? I can rearrange the seating chart if it means-"

"No, sir. You don't need t' do that," Bucky cut in. "I promise it's none of my friends. Actually, I've been wonderin' lately if maybe you could tutor me? It might help me pull up my grades." 

The offer was so, so tempting, and Steve almost let a yes slip from his lips before he caught himself. "Well, I don't think I can, but I can definitely find you a local tutor if you'd like me to." 

"I was hopin' you could, Mr. Rogers," Bucky pressed. Damn, this kid was persuasive. "No one else knows history like you do, and m' not real sure anyone else could teach me the lesson right like you." 

Steve's wall was crumbling fast, and before he could stop, he found himself reluctantly agreeing. "Alright, well, I'm usually free during lunch, but that's about all I can do for you." 

Bucky dropped his bag down on the ground beside Steve's chair and sat atop his desk. They were directly face to face, and Bucky purposely brushed his shin up against Steve's knee, which only flustered Steve farther. "I was thinkin' more of an at home tutorin' sorta thing." 

"Bucky, you know I can't do that." 

"C'mon, sir. What about at your house? Maybe I could even stop by this afternoon and we could start." 

"B-Bucky, your parents wouldn't know where-" 

"Ma doesn't get home 'til nine, an' dad's off across the country with another woman doin' god knows what. I'd get back before they even knew I was gone."

Bucky was leaning in now, centimeter by centimeter with that same seductive smirk on his face. He was luring Steve in, pulling him farther into his web. 

'Come into my web,' said the spider to the fly. 

"James, what-" 

"You really think I don't catch you staring at me? M' not as oblivious as you think, sir." Steve watched him inch closer with his mouth hanging open. His pupils were blown out of proportion, and with just one quick glance, he saw that Bucky's were, too. So big that the grey-blue coloring encircling them was almost engulfed by black. "I've seen the way you look at me. An' I know you see how I look at you, too. I want you, sir. Do you want me?" 

Steve didn't even know how to respond to that question. His head was screaming at him. Yes, yes I want you, I want all of you, god, just let me fuck you. 

But he knew how wrong it was. He knew how much trouble they'd be in if they were caught. Steve would probably get fired, and with this incident forever etched on his record, he'd probably never get another teaching job again. Or any other job, for that matter. But it wasn't just that. It was also about Bucky. He'd lose all of his friends, no doubt, and his parents, god, his parents. Steve hoped they wouldn't be cruel enough to consider disowning him. 

"Bucky, n-no, stop." 

Bucky hushed Steve with his finger and shook his head. "Don't fight it, Steve. I know you want this as much as I do." 

Steve did. 

He really, really did, and Bucky could see it in his eyes. Bucky was silently praying that Steve would go along with this, so he just kept pushing forwards. But Steve couldn't let this happen, as much as he wanted it, he just couldn't. So he sat up straighter and gave Bucky a stern look. 

"James, I said no," he spoke. "Stop this." 

His tone was much more demanding the he originally meant but it seemed to work. Bucky's eyes widened, and he slowly backed up a few inches away from Steve. "We can't do this Bucky, it's-" 

"Don't say it," Bucky stopped him mid sentence for the third time. 

Steve was a bit thrown off by Bucky's sudden interruption, so he just stayed silent, lips parted and his eyes locked onto the brunets. Bucky broke into that same smirk again and he gave Steve a low chuckle. 

"I know you're scared. Scared someone'll find out and get us in trouble, but they're not." 

Bucky moved himself off of Steve's desk and instead sat down in his lap, legs on either side of Steve's waist, and his chair groaned under the added weight. Bucky could feel how hard Steve was becoming, and he purposefully rubbed his crotch up over the blonds leg so he, too, could feel Bucky's own growing erection. 

"An' you think this is wrong. But it's not wrong if we both want it, Steve. You want it, right?" 

Steve had no control over his own actions anymore. He was at Bucky's mercy, and he didn't even attempt to stop his head from giving a slow half-nod in response. 

"You know what they say," Bucky practically purred. His voice was as soft as fine velvet, and it had Steve's cock straining against the fabric of his pants. Steve hadn't even noticed how close Bucky had truly gotten until the boy had his lips pressed up to the skin under his ear. He all but melted in his shoes. There was going to be a special place in hell reserved just for him, he knew it, and he knew he deserved it, because it was oh, so wrong, but it felt oh, so right. "The things we want most are usually the things we deem as forbidden." 

Steve let out the most undignified whimpering noise Bucky had ever heard, and dear lord if it didn't arouse him further. 

"So, do you want this, sir? All you gotta say is no, and I'll be outta your hair. Never even act like this ever happened." 

Steve was trying so hard to say no, trying so hard to make the words leave his mouth and tell Bucky 'no, stop, we can't do this. This isn't right.' But his body, and maybe even his mind, was betraying him. He was in too deep now to back out. And Bucky calling him sir was just the icing on the cake. 

"I-I... B-Buck, I... yes." 

That was all Bucky had ever wanted to hear enter his ears. Steve could feel the curling of his lips against his neck, and it drove him absolutely wild. Bucky was stamping little kisses all along his jawline and didn't stop until he reached Steve's chin. 

By that time, Steve was impatient. Hell, he had spent the whole damn half of the school year having wet dreams about something like this happening with Bucky, (again, he knew he was fucked in the head. He knew how wrong and horrible and fucked up this was, but he wanted more) and his body didn't feel like waiting any longer. It was a primal need, a lust for that rush of adrenaline. Steve's brain had mostly failed him at that point. He wasn't thinking straight, wasn't controlling his own actions, lost in the sudden heat of his own sick and twisted fantasies that were now coming to life. 

His hands left the tattered arms of his chair and shot up to grab ahold of Bucky's face, one on either cheek, and he smashed their lips together with such force that Bucky flat out whined. It took Bucky a second to gain his senses after the abrupt feeling of Steve's lips on his, and when he did he kissed back with as much passion as he could muster. 

His own sexual desire could have one-upped Steve's at this point. 

He was rocking his hips up against Steve's stomach, trying to get the older man to realise just how much he wanted him, and Steve knew, but he wanted to drag this out. Wanted to make himself feel good before the guilt came back to eat him alive. 

Steve's tongue forced its way between Bucky's lips and into his mouth, thumbs brushing over his smooth, unblemished cheekbones. 

He didn't even know how a single person could be this attractive, but he could've sworn at this moment, if he opened his eyes, he would be looking into the face of God. Bucky's own thought weren't too far off from that same direction either. To him, Steve was something out of a damn wet dream. 

When Steve's tongue slithered its way into his mouth, he dropped his jaw open to give him more room, his own hands wandering up over the blond's chest. He stuck his leg out to the side and started to toe his bag over to the chair and broke the kiss for a quick flicker of a second to lean over and unzip one of the many pouches. 

Steve didn't realise what Bucky was doing until the kid sat back up straight on his lap and shoved a packet into his hand. His eyes cracked open, and he looked down to see a condom packet lying in his palm, and when he glanced back up, Bucky was staring at him with the hungriest gaze he had ever seen anyone make. The brunet was holding a pack of lube in his own hand, and he sat there like he was waiting for Steve to make the next move. 

"You... you have lube and condoms in your school bag?" Steve choked out. 

This damn kid was prepared for anything. 

Bucky nodded slowly in response, his eyes never daring to leave Steve's face. "Ya never know when you'll need it. I've been waitin' for somethin' like this t' happen for almost half of the god damn school year, sir." 

Steve didn't even know how to begin to respond to that. 

He didn't know if he should've been more concerned (turned on) by the fact that Bucky had been carrying lube and condoms with him all over the campus for an entire half of the school year, or the fact that he only carried them around because he was hoping he might get laid by Steve. 

He didn't have very long to asses the situation before Bucky's lips were back on his, needy and desperate, his hands hooked around the waistband of Steve's pants as he started to coax them down his hips. They were both panting now into each other's mouths, and Steve could feeling Bucky shaking, actually shaking, from sheer arousal. 

This poor kid was in the hole almost as deep as Steve was. 

Bucky's mouth opened up again as a silent way of begging for Steve's tongue inside of it once more, and Steve complied as quickly as he could. Bucky moaned against Steve's lips and grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the condom so he could shove it against Steve's chest. The blond gasped quietly at the sudden rough gesture but didn't waste any time, fingers, still shaking, fumbling to rip open the pack.

Bucky placed the pack of lube down in Steve's lap so he could start to slide his jeans (which Steve now noticed to be skinny jeans. No wonder Bucky's ass looked so good that day) down his thighs, moving them off of one leg completely so he could continue to straddle Steve's hips, his pants now only dangling off of his left ankle. While Steve started to pull the condom from the wrapper, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Bucky's legs until they made an abrupt halt at his crotch. The brunet was still wearing his briefs, but they were almost as tight fitting as those damn jeans, and Steve could now clearly see the outline of Bucky's cock pushing against the thin fabric. 

Steve hated to admit that the sight may have been one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. 

Sure, he had hooked up with a few nice looking guys and girls in the past. Sam Wilson, who also happened to be the gym teacher, was one of those guys Steve couldn't keep his eyes off of for a while. And when they finally got together, Steve could've sworn that he had never seen a more good looking, kind, caring, and all around perfect human being in his life, save for Peggy Carter, whom he dated from high school all throughout college. 

They eventually had to go their own ways; realised they really had nothing more than one of those high school sweetheart sort of ordeals, but Steve was more than ecstatic when Peggy said they could still be very close friends. They still kept in touch to this day. 

But back to Bucky. 

Bucky, oh dear God, Bucky. Steve would have to pray for his sins a thousand times over that night, because he knew every thought running through his mind in that second was going against everything that was holy to him. Damn, what he was about to do would probably be his free ticket to Hell already. 

But he couldn't stop his mouth from watering when he saw Bucky's cock pushing up against his briefs, and he was just waiting, praying for Bucky to go ahead and take them off. Bucky was thinking the exact same thing, and he got up for a second, crouching down to pull Steve's pants down to his knees for him. 

With his teeth. 

Repeat, Bucky Barnes, down on his knees, dragging Steve's pants down his thighs teasingly slow. 

Steve was in so, so deep. 

"Do you like that, sir?" Bucky purred. He was gazing up at Steve through those long, dark, thick eyelashes of his with the most seductive smirk Steve had ever seen. Bucky knew exactly what he was doing. Knew exactly how to play his cards to melt Steve down so that he was putty in the boys hands. "Do you like when I get down on my knees for you?"

Steve's mind was running a mile a minute, and instead of responding, he grabbed Bucky's shoulders and dragged him back up so that they could interlock their lips once more. Bucky moaned; a soft, low sound that arose from the back of his throat and caught in Steve's mouth. 

Steve thought it sounded almost angelic. Like a small sample from some heavenly chorus, for his ears to hear and his ears only. 

That there was the exact second it dawned on Steve that this probably wasn't Bucky's first time. He'd admit, it was incredibly stupid to be thinking that he was the one that would take Bucky's virginity, but he had just never thought of the fact that Bucky would ever actually have sex with anyone else. 

That's how deep in his hole he was. So selfish and moronic to think that he'd be the only one to touch Bucky like this. 

And before Bucky brought this entire scenario up, Steve only ever thought something like this would happen in a damn dream. So, it never once occurred to him that Bucky might have slept with another person, be it boy or girl, in his lifetime. 

Might have. 

Steve would've laughed at that if Bucky wasn't trying to desperately shove his tongue into the blonds mouth like an overexcited puppy. Steve knew that Bucky had to have slept with someone else before this. Many times. Because, from what Steve was already experiencing- and let us not forget, they hadn't even taken their fucking boxers off yet- one person doesn't just get this good at sex overnight or by themselves. 

It was funny, how Steve had so many thoughts at once buzzing through his head, and the only thing Bucky could think of at the moment was that he absolutely needed to get their underwear off now. 

The brunet wasn't taking anymore time, and without further ado, he grabbed onto the waistband of his briefs and promptly started to shove them down his legs. He had to shift a bit so he could get them off of one ankle, letting him keep his straddling position around Steve's waist. Steve felt him move, and he broke the kiss to watch Bucky hastily kick his briefs over one of his combat booted feet. 

His eyes ran back up Bucky's legs, toned and muscular, and god damn, did this kid work out every day? He had to, to keep the amount of muscle he was packing on. It was amazing how Steve never even figured that the kid could be this fit under all of the baggy t-shirts and hoodies and leather jackets he liked to wear. 

Bucky's fingers looped themselves around the hem of Steve's boxers and started to pull them down Steve's hips, and the older man just watched like it was his own personal show. But he kept getting distracted because Jesus Christ Bucky's dick was right fucking there, just out in the open, all red and swollen around the head and curving up against his stomach and Steve would have sung his praise right then and there just because he finally got to look at it.

Steve would say he was roughly average, still with foreskin, but then again, Steve didn't really know what the average size for a man was. He never judged anyone on their size in the first place, anyway. But Bucky's cock, just like everything else about him, was beautiful in Steve's eyes. There was nothing not beautiful about him. 

The poor kid looked like he could come at any second if someone so much as breathed in his direction. But he was doing a good job of keeping it cool, still wearing that seductive face that just made Steve feel like he was going to melt down into the floor. 

Bucky lifted himself up a little so that he could pull Steve's boxers the rest of the way down his thighs to where his pants rested around his knees.

"Damn, sir," he breathed. His eyes were glued on Steve's cock, and Steve's eyes were locked onto the brunet's grey-blue, all wide and awed like he had never seen a fucking dick in his life. Wouldn't that be ironic. "You're, uh, you're really hot." 

Bucky could've punched himself. 

He sounded so pathetic, so childish and cliché and everything else. 

You're really hot. Really, Barnes? Is that the best you can do? 

Bucky never got so flustered like this, not with anyone else he had slept with, save for his first time. But everyone was nervous then. Something about Steve just did Bucky in in the best possible way. So, to save himself from anymore embarrassment, Bucky just leaned forward and pressed his lips back to Steve's.

Steve had opened his mouth to speak, his entire face flushing red all the way down to his chest because fuck, no one had ever looked at him like that. 

Like his body was the most magnificent thing Bucky had ever seen. Like he was the Holy Grail, and Bucky had finally found him. Like he was the answer to all of the world's questions. It made him feel warm all over, fuzzy and tingly and made his heart almost skip a beat, a feeling he had rarely ever felt before; and it wasn't in any way unwelcome. 

With his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water, it gave Bucky the perfect opportunity to lick his tongue inside of it and deepen the kiss. Steve didn't complain about it, not one bit, and instead let his eyes flutter close and had Bucky take the lead. 

But he instantly lost his track of thought; like his mind was all of a sudden a blank slate and he had no idea what the hell he was even thinking just a few measly seconds before. 

It didn't help that Bucky's hands had settled down on his hips and were now leisurely moving up his sides, over the dips and curves of his abs through the white t-shirt he wore, up over his pecs- he practically squeaked when Bucky decided to get cheeky and pinch one of his nipples. Oh, he was going to teach that kid a lesson and knock him down a peg or two- the boys nimble fingers tracing over his collarbones before his hands finally came to rest on Steve's shoulders. 

The light touches were enough to leave goosebumps prickling up Steve's skin and a shiver running down his spine. He would be lying to himself if he said that Bucky didn't know how to use his hands. The kid could get him to melt just by tracing over his muscle, and if that's all it took for Steve to unravel, the older man had no idea how he would ever survive actually getting to feel Bucky around him.

Bucky's fingers started to dig into Steve's skin, and the force he was now using to kiss the blond was causing Steve to push further back into his chair until his back was flush against the battered, worn down leather.

Now, Bucky could be called a master at using his hands, but Steve, not so much. He didn't even know what to do with them. He wanted to touch Bucky everywhere at once, wanted to feel every inch of him; the definition of his muscles and how they felt rippling under his touch. He wanted to clench Bucky's ass in his hands, and run them all over the brunet's back. To tangle them in his messy mop of hair so Steve could yank and tug and pull on it as he pleased.

But instead of that, Steve just kept his hands hovering awkwardly beside Bucky's hips like he was scared to even lay a finger on the kid or he would slowly drift away and this would all be a dream. 

God, maybe this was. Maybe this was another one of Steve's twisted fantasies, or maybe another one of Bucky's wet dreams. They both secretly hoped that wasn't the case, because Bucky thought he might cry, actually cry, if it was. 

So, to test his theory, he suddenly gave Steve's bottom lip a sharp nip, and the blonds body jolted in surprise. Steve's eyes flew open and he looked at Bucky, surprise swimming in his baby blues like Bucky had somehow just betrayed him or done him wrong. Bucky offered a soft apology. 

"Jus' makin' sure it's real," he breathed against Steve's lips. 

Steve didn't get a chance to answer, because as quick as Bucky had pulled away to speak, he was was slipping his tongue back into Steve's mouth and beating it against the blonds in an almost desperate frenzy. Steve sat stock still for a second, his brain still trying to process everything before he let his eyes shut again, and this time he actually had the right mind to do something. 

Taking the unwrapped condom, he quickly threw the packet away in the trashcan beside his desk (he missed, but he'd blame it on the fact that his eyes were closed and he was constantly tilting his head this way and that) and started to roll the sleeve over his cock. 

Fuck yes. 

Bucky felt the movements, heard the way the packet crinkled and finally opened his right eye just a sliver to glance down and see Steve sliding on the condom. He couldn't help but smile, even just the tiniest hint of a thing, when he realised that, yes, they were actually doing this. 

Sure, Bucky may have been a little more overjoyed than he really should have; especially over something as simple as a single round of emotionless sex.

(There were no emotions tied in with this. There was no reason for it other than to pleasure himself. He did not and would not have feelings for his teacher, especially if he was ten or so years younger than said teacher.

At least, that's what Bucky had said to himself, but that was a while ago. More like, the first time he had ever had a sex dream that involved Steve while ago. Now, he was starting to second guess those thoughts. So what if he maybe sorta kinda had the smallest of crushes on Steve? It's not like anyone had to find out or anything. Steve himself wouldn't even have to know. It was his own little secret. No harm done in it, because feelings always pass, right? 

Steve, on the other hand, was completely adamant on the subject because hell no, he would not allow himself to actually fall for one of his students. He would not, under any circumstance, see this as anything more than a one night stand sort of ordeal, and that was it about that. 

Or at least, he thought. 

But honestly, he was starting to second guess himself. He didn't like like Bucky, he didn't have a crush on him and he sure as hell didn't love him. 

But maybe. Maybe he might have developed the smallest of feelings for the boy over the year. 

Wait. 

No. 

No. 

He couldn't. That was strictly unprofessional, and wouldn't be tolerated. It was just because of the endorphins flooding Steve's body that made him feel like that might be a possibility. But it wasn't, nor would it ever be.)

but Bucky was excited, maybe a bit too much, because he was finally getting what he had literally dreamed of. 

And yes, it felt good. 

He moved the hand that held the packet of lube down and placed it in Steve's open palm, and the two momentarily opened their eyes to look at each other while Steve ripped the packet open. Their lips lingered together- not kissing, but they didn't dare pull apart- as they maintained eye contact. 

Steve's pupils were blown wide, same as Bucky's, and their eyes were half lidded and darkened by lust. 

Pouring the slick onto his fingers, Steve started to moved his hand around and placed it on Bucky's tailbone. He slowly started to slide it down until he felt the heat from Bucky's hole radiating over the tip of his middle finger.

He felt Bucky go taunt in his lap, and he stopped.

"You alright?" Steve breathed. 

He needed to be careful with this. He couldn't have the kid getting hurt during this, or even traumatised in some fucked up way. He'd never forgive himself, and more likely than not, there'd be questions on Bucky's side of things. And Bucky would have no way of making up a lie without some sort of truth and some sort of consequence, even if some weren't as bad as others. 

Bucky's eyes slipped closed and he nodded- just the tiniest hint of a thing; so much so it could almost be mistaken as a breath. 

"Yes, m' good, fuck, m' good," he hissed, and before Steve could respond, the brunet was hungrily slotting their mouths together again and rolling his hips back against Steve's finger. 

Steve took this as his green light to go ahead and started to circle his finger over the tight pucker of muscle. He kept it up for about a minute, and then, without warning, slowly began to push his finger inside Bucky's body up to the first knuckle.

The moan Bucky released was nothing short of whorish. His shoulders slumped at the same time his back arched, and his moan broke off into a hiss at the sting of Steve's finger moving farther inside of him. Pleasure mixed with pain, and Bucky got off on it like you wouldn't believe. 

Steve moved his digit the rest of the way until it was nestled cozily inside Bucky's body and let it sit there for a moment more so the kid would get used to the feeling. 

Steve was used to this; he knew how long to wait- at least for his own body before he could fit another finger in. But Bucky's body was different, and he didn't want to keep on when he knew Bucky wasn't yet ready. 

So he just waited, wiggling his finger and moving it just slightly so Bucky's muscle would give. And Bucky was ready, holy fuck, was he ready, and he wanted Steve to know. So he ground his hips back down into Steve's hand, pulling a sharp, high pitched gasp from his throat. Steve had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning just from the way Bucky was reacting.

"Another," Bucky panted. 

The kid was still shaking, and he must have really worked himself up because Steve could already feel the sweat misting his upper lip. So he eased another finger up into Bucky's hole, and once it was in, he wasted no time in starting to pump them in and out of the brunet's body. And boy, did that provoke a reaction from Bucky. 

His eyes flew open and he all but cried out, and Steve had to bring his free hand away from Bucky's hip and clamp it over his mouth to stop him from being overly loud.

They couldn't even be loud period. 

If they made so much as one noise over the sound of a moan, they might as well say their prayers, because there would be no doubt that someone in the hall would hear. And this was between classes, mind you, so no doubt there were people in the hall at this very minute. 

But that fact didn't seem to faze Bucky in the slightest. He honestly couldn't care at all, because he was too busy caring about what was happening in the present. Like the feeling of Steve slipping a third finger up inside of him and thrusting it along with the other two. It made him feel tipsy; drunk on arousal.

Steve almost yelped when Bucky bit down into his knuckles to stop from doing the same, but he didn't pull his hand away. It would be better to keep it there, seeing as though: a, it had already been bitten into, and b, it was doing a good job at keeping Bucky quiet. 

So Steve kept up moving his fingers in and out of Bucky for a few minutes longer, digging his teeth farther into his bottom lip until he was certain he could taste blood because fuck, Bucky was biting his hand hard. 

Eventually, once Steve had lifted Bucky's hips and pulled out his fingers when the boy had given the ok, Bucky let his teeth fall from Steve's hand. Steve, for the most part, was grateful, but then Bucky moved his lips to Steve's neck. He didn't bite into it, much to Steve's happiness, and instead mouthed along the skin.

"No marks," Steve spoke quickly, quietly. They had to be careful about that, as much as they wanted to do it. Well, Bucky wanted to, at least. And truthfully, Steve did, too.

He wanted nothing more than to mark Bucky up until he was covered like a canvas. For a reason unknown, Steve wanted to mark Bucky up so that Bucky would be his. His and his only, and no one could touch him the way Steve was touching him now. But he knew that never would or could happen. 

Bucky was anyone's but his, and that's just the way it would have to be. At least, now, they had this moment, even if it wasn't that long and they most likely have to forget it ever happened if they didn't want any trouble. 

Which they didn't.

Not even Bucky, who was pretty well known around the school for being quite the troublemaker in his grade, despite his good boy attitude most of the time unless he was around Steve.

Bucky whined softly at the reminder. It hurt, knowing he couldn't bite and suck on Steve as he pleased, but the empty feeling was replaced with the fact Steve's cock was going to be stuffing him full soon enough. And Bucky knew that because at the moment, he was holding himself up above the appendage and lining it up with his hole. 

"You ever done this before?" He asked before they went any farther. The question was sudden, and Steve hadn't even had the time to actually stop and think about that. 

Yeah, he'd fucked guys, but he hadn't actually fucked them. More like, he was the one getting fucked. And yeah, he knew how it went, he'd done it with a few women in his day, so it shouldn't be much different, but he hadn't actually done it to a guy at all in his lifetime. He just liked bottoming more. 

Sure, it wouldn't be that different than having sex with a female, he supposed, but there'd still be enough that Steve started to actually doubt himself. 

Bucky seemed to sense the problem, and the kid actually smiled.

"Do girls count?" Steve mumbled. "Cause if so, then yes. If not, then, well, no." 

He really shouldn't have been getting this flustered, not with anyone, and especially not with Bucky, who was at least ten years younger than him. But here he was, a blushing mess and averting his eyes anywhere but Bucky. And he was about to put his dick in him for fucks sake. 

And Bucky just kept on smiling like it was the funniest thing in the world. But he didn't actually seem to be laughing at Steve, per say, but smiling because he knew how it felt. Hell, he'd been the embarrassed one not even ten minutes ago, so he understood. 

"It's okay. You've done it with a woman? That's all that matters, 'cause it's jus' like that, pretty much. And if it hurts, I'll tell ya. No big deal, okay?" Bucky looked at Steve with hopeful eyes, and the blond couldn't help but return his smile with one of his own and a whispered 'okay'. It was amazing how much Bucky seemed to actually trust him with this, even if it was their first time. It seemed almost like they'd done this a thousand times before.

So, slowly, Steve spread open his legs a bit more and Bucky began to lower himself down until Steve's cockhead was brushing up against his entrance. The brunet's breath hitched and caught in his throat, and his eyes fluttered shut again as the head slowly started to push in.

That's about as far as they got before Bucky was huffing out a 'wait, hold on,' and stopping himself from moving any lower. 

He exhaled a short laugh, and his cheeks were painted a cherry red that made Steve give a small sympathetic smile in return.

"Sorry. I'm, uh, not usually like this." 

Steve shook his head. "Take your time." 

"Don't really think we have a lot of that," Bucky pointed out, making Steve glance over at the clock. 

Fuck, Bucky was right. It was only fifteen more minutes until the next class, and Steve was sure his coworkers were getting suspicious. Most likely because he had promised he'd hang around with them during the lunch schedule, which was something they all rarely ever got to do.

Steve was starting to run out of excuses for not meeting up with them like he'd say he would. 

And how would he excuse this? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch you guys, I was too busy fucking one of my students in my classroom. No, he didn't think that would work. 

Steve was going to keep pestering himself, picking at his brain for a good lie when he was cut of by Bucky suddenly sinking down onto his cock, taking the whole thing in on one try and a hiss.

"Ah, fuck." 

"You okay?" Steve was quick to ask. 

Bucky gave him a nod, but he stayed still to adjust himself to the sudden full feeling. Steve was everything Bucky had hoped it would be. Fuck, he really was. So what if it was a little creepy imagining what your teachers dick would feel like inside you? 

Not like it fazed Bucky. And Steve sure as hell delivered. 

Bucky felt like he was going to split in two, and he wasn't even moving yet.

Not in the bad way, of course. 

And it wasn't long before Bucky finally got the nerve and started to roll his hips; not yet moving Steve's dick and and out of himself, but just grinding back down, getting used to the feeling of something moving around inside of him. 

Bucky had done this many times before, was mostly used to it already; he had practically fucked his way through the most popular list. 

It wasn't really his fault, though. He'd been bribed, begged, challenged, and every time Bucky took it without hesitation and let himself be wrecked beyond comprehension by a classmate he barely knew. He'd been called a whore, a slut, a cumdumpster, you name it. Each name never seemed to do much to crack Bucky's ego. But deep down, the words stung like a fucking wasp. 

He had been young and naive then, hadn't known what he had wanted and thought fucking was the way to get to the top. It took a while for him to learn that it didn't. 

That didn't mean Bucky didn't fuck around any more, but it was less frequent, with people that he was better acquainted with and wouldn't call him just another hole to stick their dick in. But he was more experienced now, he knew right from wrong. Didn't mean lust didn't cloud his judgment every now and then, but it happened much less than it used to. 

Bucky was more confident now; he knew what he wanted, and he knew just how to get it. 

Which was why he was sitting in his teacher's lap, Steve's cock up his ass while he moved around and moaned like it was the best thing on earth. 

In a way, in Bucky's mind, it was. 

Bucky had been dreaming about something like this since the middle of the school year, and he'd done everything in his power to get it. Now, he finally had what he had worked so hard for sitting in the palm of his hand. 

Of course, it wouldn't last long- things like this never do- but he could enjoy it while he had the chance. 

Steve's head tipped back against the back of his chair and his eyes shut, his mouth agape while he tried to steady his breathing to no avail. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he could swear he could hear it in his ears. Bucky could probably hear it, too. 

The kid switched up from simply undulating his hips to giving the softest little bounces up and down on Steve's lap, just barely enough to move Steve's cock halfway out of his body before sliding it back in. 

His mind was a blank slate. The entire time, he couldn't think of a single fucking thing. He couldn't remember what he had for breakfast, couldn't remember how he had gotten to school (did he walk? He thought he walked), hell, he couldn't even remember what he had learned in the class before this had all gone down. The only thing on his mind was Steve, and the fact that he was finally, finally riding his cock like he had dreamed. Steve had taken over all of his train of thought. That and the fact that his brain was screaming at him, he needed it harder, he needed it faster, he needed more. 

So Bucky started to bounce up and down a bit quicker, earning a sudden breathy gasp pulled from between Steve's lips. Steve hadn't seemed to have expected that, because his hands were squeezing Bucky's hips like a vice and his eyes suddenly flew open like he had missed seventy years of his life. Bucky clutched onto Steve's shoulders, and it wasn't long before he was leaning in and pulling Steve back in for another kiss. 

Bucky was a sucker for kissing during sex. He never really figured out why, especially when it was something devoid of emotion, but he guessed he just enjoyed the feeling of his mouth moving with someone else's while doing something so entirely intimate. Steve didn't hesitate to kiss back. He was all over Bucky, slipping his tongue past Bucky's lips and into his mouth the second their lips were together.

Bucky mewled, and Steve swallowed up the noise and replaced it with a low, rumbling grunt. Bucky fit around him like a glove, squeezed him in all the right places like he had never felt anyone do in his life. No one could compare; Bucky was tight as fuck. Tight, and not to mention hot as hell. He was burning Steve alive, and the blond ate up every second of it. He wouldn't be forgetting this for a long time, and Bucky wouldn't, either. The kid would most likely be having dreams about this for weeks, if not months.

Steve could see how badly Bucky wanted this; he wasn't taking things slow. If he wasn't moving up and down on Steve's lap, he was rocking his hips at a steady pace back and forth in Steve's lap. 

And boy, did Bucky moan. Steve wished he had set up his phone to record it, wanted to keep the noises forever because they sounded so sweet like sugar. Other than the noises and the occasional curse word, Steve, on the other hand was relatively silent. He knew they had no other choice. If someone so much as heard them, they'd be in more trouble than he could ever fathom. So he'd slip one of his hands lever Bucky's mouth every how and then to keep him quiet, remind him to keep his voice down. Bucky seemed to remember and toned down his volume, but that didn't mean he stopped his noises all together. Steve was grateful for that, at least. 

Bucky pulled his lips away from Steve's and began to kiss down his neck, mouthing along his jawline and pressing his lips to the underside of Steve's ear. Steve melted. That was one of his weak spots, and when Steve went almost completely lax, Bucky knew he had hit the jackpot. He smiled, turned his head and stamping kisses behind Steve's other ear while he bounced up and down feverishly in his lap. 

The smile was wiped clean off of his face, though, when Steve grasped onto his hips and stilled the boy before, without warning, suddenly thrusting up into him. Bucky's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock, and Steve had to clap a hand over it to keep Bucky from crying out in pleasure. Bucky held it back as best he could; letting out a high pitched squeal as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

The noise shot straight down to Steve's balls, and it only made him snap his hips up harder. He was rewarded by a sudden gasp and Bucky's body going completely rigid, and that's when he knew, by the blissful look adorning the boys face, he had hit his prostate. 

Bingo. 

If Bucky didn't think it could get any better than that, he was wrong, because next thing he knew Steve was angling his hips and thrusting up into Bucky's prostate as hard as he could. Bucky was seeing stars, and it took every little ounce of his willpower to keep himself from screaming Steve's name like a prayer right then and there.

Steve's cock was a fucking Godsend. Bucky had never felt or seen anything more magnificent. It almost pained him to think this would be the only time he'd ever get to feel it. 

Maybe he'd find a way to fix that. 

He couldn't think about it for much longer, because he was overwhelmed by a sudden white hot flame; one that pooled in his belly and licked up the base of his spine, sending pleasure springing through his body. He whined, almost reluctant to give in, but looking at the clock, Bucky didn't have much of a choice. He could tell Steve was getting close to the tipping point as well. 

The blond's muscles were clenched, his breathing erratic, and his thrusts were much more fast paced. 

"S-sir, Steve, m'-- m' close..oh, fuck..mmmm." 

Steve, with his eyes closed and his head tilted downwards, heard Bucky's voice and sped up the movement of his hips before handing the reigns back to Bucky. The brunet slid up and down his erection while Steve sat still once again in his chair. 

"I am, too, Bucky, holy shit." 

"A-Ahh, Steve. Fuuuck, Steve, oh my God, m' gonna come, m' gonna come."

"Do it, baby, come on, you got it," Steve panted.

"Steve," Bucky whined. 

It was all so much; the feeling of Steve's cock, the constant brush up against his prostate, Steve's gentle touch and husky, deep voice had Bucky falling over the edge. His whole body clenched up, and it was only a few seconds more before Bucky's mouth dropped open into a silent 'o' shaped scream and he was pumping out his climax. 

It took Steve a moment with his lust filled brain to notice what was happening, but when he did, he quickly leaned forwards and grabbed several tissues from the tissue box on his desk. He hurriedly brought the tissues over and placed them over the head of Bucky's cock, catching his come before it could dirty up either one of their clothes or, worse, the school owned leather chair. With that taken care of, Steve relaxed a bit and gave a few meager thrusts upwards before he was tensing and filling up his condom. Bucky felt him coming, and the kid smiled once his own orgasm had washed over him, his eyes still closed and his breathing labored. 

Steve took a moment after he had finished to just breathe. They both needed to catch their breath, and both needed to fix themselves up, as well. Bucky was reluctant to remove himself from Steve's lap until he caught a glimpse of the clock. 

Two minutes. 

Two minutes was all he had to regain his composure and make himself look decent enough for the rest of the day.

Steve seemed to catch on, because he groaned, and as apologetic of a look as he gave Bucky, he gently pulled out and pushed the kid off of him. Bucky stood, looking down at himself and taking the tissues. He contemplated on throwing them in the trash can but thought otherwise. If someone found them, there's no telling what would happen or what kind of trouble Steve would get into. 

So, Bucky wiped himself off and pulled his boxers and pants back up, sheepishly throwing the tissues into his open book bag. Steve took a minute before finally pulling the condom off and tying it up, tossing it into his work bag to dispose of later. 

The cold, hard reality of the situation hit him full force like a freight train. 

He had just had sex with one of his students. 

That was ten years younger than him. 

And not even legal. 

In his classroom. 

He's going to hell and he knows it. 

He might even be kicked out for such a sin. Bucky didn't seem bothered one bit by the fact and zipped up his book bag. He slung it over his shoulder, and turned to Steve with that Sam cocky smirk he had worn just twenty minutes before this had even come to light. 

"Well," he said as he smoothed his hair back with his fingers. His face was red and sweaty, and his pupils were still blown wide, but those could be pretty easily excused as the result of some kind of physical activity. "That was, uh, fun. Thank you." 

Truth was, Bucky really liked that. 

A lot. 

Maybe more than he said he would, because not on,y was Steve good, he was caring and kind and considerate, too. Bucky didn't know what to call it yet, but he certainly knew he might just have a thing for his teacher. Steve, on the other hand, was so conflicted over his feelings he didn't even know what to think. He had so many emotions running through his head, and he blamed it all on the endorphins and chemicals running rampant throughout his body. But he knew that most likely wasn't the reason why. He just would never admit these feels to himself, no siree. 

Not after what he had said. 

Not after promising there would be no emotions. 

The room smelled like sex; Steve would need to grab a fuck ton of febreeze before the next class. 

Slumping back in his chair, Steve watched as Bucky gave him a salute and sauntered off towards door with a happy "See you tomorrow, teach," and a spring in his step. Just like that, Bucky was out the door and down the hall in the blink of an eye, and Steve was left sitting by himself thinking over what had just happened, feeling more and more guilty by the second. 

He was so deep in his hole he couldn't even see the surface anymore.


End file.
